Yamoto Kanna
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150 cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Actress, Idol |active = 2015-Present ( years) |Agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-Present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2015) Zetima (2015-Present) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |generation = 6th Generation |acts = Ka-wa-ii! }} Yamoto Kanna (矢本柑菜) is a Japanese pop singer signed to as a sixth generation member of Ka-wa-ii!. She was originally introduced as a Hello!Project DIVAS. member on April 2, 2015. History Early Life Yamoto Kanna was born on March 16, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2015 On April 2, Yamoto joined the Hello!Project DIVAS. as a 21st generation DIVAS. alongside seven other girls. During this time, Yamoto also participated in Ka-wa-ii!'s sixth generation audition. On October 21, Yamoto became a member of Ka-wa-ii! along with two other girls. Personal Life Family= Yamoto's older sister is SKE48 member Yamoto Aika. Yamoto also has two younger brothers and a shiatsu named Pico. |-|Education= When Yamoto joined Hello!Project DIVAS., she was a second year middle school student. As of 2017 she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yamoto Kanna has acquired: *'Sugimoto Nanami:' She's close friends with fellow Ka-wa-ii! member, Sugimoto Nanami. *'Taguchi Utau:' Her closest friend from the DIVAS. is Velvet Coffee member, Taguchi Utau. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yamoto Kanna: *'Kanna' (かんな): Official nickname; given to her since joining Hello!Project DIVAS. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamoto Kanna (矢本柑菜) *'Nickname:' Kanna (かんな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 150 cm *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-02: Hello!Project DIVAS. member **2015-10-21: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2015-04-02: Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Image Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2015) **Ka-wa-ii! (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Dancing, singing, reading *'Specialties:' Violin, voice imitation *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Yakisoba, fried egg *'Favorite Sports:' Rugby *'Charm Points:' Smile *'Motto:' Yume wo akiramenaide (夢をあきらめないで; Don't Give up on Your Dreams) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' Kimagure Princess, Go Girl Go!, Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *'Looks Up To:' Mahiro Rima, Tatsuki Maya, Sayashi Riho, Omori Nana Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei (Debut) *SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze *ZERO TO HERO / Nani? Nani? Watashi no Kawaii! / Heaven *DAYDREAM WARRIOR / Hakkin no Yoake / HAPPY PARTY TRAIN!!! *Amore! PARIS *BET ON IT! / Ai no Wadai ni Tsuite / Dokusou *Dare Yori mo Takaku Tobe! / Hatsukoi Dorobou / Kibou no Rose Trivia *She's currently the shortest member of Ka-wa-ii!. *Before becoming an idol, she played on her middle school's rugby team. *If she wasn't an idol, she would have continued playing rugby and try to go professional. *The most nervous she has been was when she was introduced as a Ka-wa-ii! member. Category:2015 Additions Category:21st Generation DIVAS. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii! member Category:Ka-wa-ii! Sixth Generation Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Graduated DIVAS. Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Births in 2002 Category:March Births Category:Blue Member Color Category:AB Blood Type